


The Ginyu Force: Together Again

by GokuGirl



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Humor, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-09-14
Updated: 2000-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4402106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GokuGirl/pseuds/GokuGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A side story to "Dragon Ball CG". Captain Ginyu wants his team back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prelude

_Boy I miss the guys! It's just not the same without them!_  Captain Ginyu thought to himself. Suddenly sappy music began to play and we see many flashbacks.

~~START FLASHBACK~~

_"Come on Archibald! Faster! Faster!" A Chibi Guldo cried on the swing at the playground._

_"Guldo! I told you not to call me that!" Ginyu pushed him as fast as he could._

_"Gomen Ginyu. This is fun!"_

~~END FLASHBACK~~

"We sure had some good times..."

~~START FLASHBACK~~

_The whole Ginyu force are on Frieza's ship scrubbing the bridge with toothbrushes._

_"It's all your fault Recoome! I told you *not* to ask Frieza that!" Ginyu grumbles. Working at a tough spot of blood._

_"You always told me to ask questions if I didn't know something!" Recoome pouted._

_"Not that! You don't ask the future leader of the universe, 'Do you wear boxers, briefs, or panties'!"_

_Recoome spashed some water on him and Ginyu threw some back. A mini water fight starts between all five force members._

_"GINYU!"_

_"Uh oh! It's Frieza! RUN!" They all stand and take off. Slipping and falling in the water all of the way."_

~~END FLASHBACK~~

"If only I could see the guys now..."

~~START FLASHBACK~~

_"Come on Jeice! It's not that bad! Just hold on to the side."_

_"No way! I might fall and ruin my beauty."_

_"Come - on!" Ginyu, Guldo, Berter, and Recoome all grabbed his arms and pulled him onto the ice. Then they pushed him forward. Jeice wobbled a bit and stopped._

_"That wasn't so bad..." Jeice muttered. The rest of the members all formed a long chain with Jeice at the end and began to move around the skating rink. Jeice struggled to hold on and after a while he got the hang of moving. Then he hit a nick in the ice and stumbled foward, causing the famed domino effect._

_"JEICE!" the Force went down in a heap of flailing arms and legs._

_Jeice stood and held out his hand to Ginyu. "Oops?"_

~~END FLASHBACK~~

"Thats it!" Ginyu jumped to his feet in his capsule house outside Vegeta's. "I AM going to get them back!"


	2. Resurrection

"Vegeta! I need to speak with you!" Ginyu bellowed outside the Capsule Corp. at 6 o'clock in the morning.

Trunks opened his window and looked outside. "Why are you yelling like that? Tousan won't be too happy if you wake him up..." There was a loud crash and a sound that resembled stampeding. Vegeta jerked open the door and stomped outside, right up to Ginyu's face.

"What do you want?" he forced out between clinched teeth.

"Told ya so!"

"Trunks! Go to sleep or something!"

Trunks looked on with longing and shut his window.

"I have a request."

"Why should I even care?"

Ginyu sighed. "Just listen to me, okay? I want my force back. It just isn't the same without the guys."

"How do you expect to get them back? It's been over a year. And even if they could be wished back, what makes you think that I would help you?"

"Forget it. I thought you had a heart in that short body of yours but I guess I was wrong." he rose into the air. "But I know just the person!" He flew off in the direction of Goku's house.

***

6:45 am.

Goku woke to the sound of someone pounding on the door. He sat up carefully, because he had hit his head on the the headboard too many times to count. He stood, tried not to wake ChiChi and went to the front door and found that Goten had gotten their first.

"Hi Big Purple Guy! How's it goin'?"

"The name's Ginyu and where's your father?"

'Here. Goten, go back to bed."

"Hai Tousan! Ja ne Purple Guy!"

Goku put on one of his trademark grins. "So, what brings you here?"

Ginyu came in without asking first and sat at the kitchen table. Goku shrugged, closed the door, and joined him. "Goku, I have a problem and I think that you can help me."

"Sure. I'll try. What is it?"

"I want you to bring back Jeice, Burter, Guldo, and Recoome."

Goku frowned. "Don't know if I can."

"You're Goku! People say you can do anything!"

"Goku's frown became deeper and then he suddenly smiled. "I think I can! King Enma owes me a favor anyway!"

"Why? What did you do for him?"

"It's what I do now," Goku corrected him. "I keep Vegeta from showing up there. That's all."

Ginyu sweatdropped.

Goku stood. "This'll only take a moment." He put the customary two fingers to his forehead and teleported. A few seconds later he returned. "It's all taken care of. They should be here in a --"

Four figures appeared.

"--second." Goku blinked. "Enma works fast."

Ginyu jumped to his feet. "Guys! You're here! How?"

Goku answered his question. "They got off on--"

"We got out because they couldn't handle us!" Jeice said.

"No... Enma said it was for good behavior." Goku said confusedly. "I don't think he would let you out for that. There are definitely people there worser that you."

"Thanks a lot Goku," Jeice said sarcastically.

Naturally Goku mistook it for sincerity. "No problem! Now, I hate to be rude, but can you leave so I can go back to sleep?"

***

The birds were chirping annoyingly when Vegeta woke again later that day (about 45 minutes later). He was extremely tempted to make KFB (Kentucky Fried Birdie) out of them, but he knew the consequences and was reluctant to leave his libido unsatisfied for a week straight. Then something else caught his attention...

"Alright! That's a little better! Keep it up every body!"

"What the hell...?" Vegeta stood carefully, unwilling to hear Bulma's mouth if he woke her up, and went onto the balcony. "Oh my Kami..."

Captain Ginyu, Jeice, Burter, Recoome, and Guldo stood in the yard doing poses. But that wasn't all, they had half the people in the area doing them with them!

Vegeta gaped in shock at the spectacle and he jaw dropped even lower when he saw Trunks down there, front row center. He practically ran down the stairs and skidded to a stop in the backyard.

"Hey! What in flaming hell is going on here?!" he shouted.

The group stopped, stared, and began to laugh loudly. A puzzled look crossed his face and then he looked down.

"The topic here is not my teddy bear pajama bottoms! Why are all you weak humans doing on my property?!"

"Tousan," Trunks began, "the title deed is in Kaasans name."

"That's not the point!" Vegeta sputtered. "Explain!"

"It started when the guys and I came back here. I thought we were a little rusty so we started to practice. It's not my fault these people came over here and joined us! But I think it's a great idea, so we're going to create our own exercise club." He paused. "I think it will be called Tae Bo, Ginyu Style."

His team cheered.

"So that's what it will be called!"

Vegeta grew annoyed. "I don't care if it's called, the workout for losers! Get off my property NOW!"

"VEGETA!" He winced. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING NOW?!"

"Bu-Bu-Bulma!"

"Leave Captain Ginyu alone! He's finally happy because he got his friends back  _and_  he's got a great idea for a career and you go and try to mess it up!"

"But..."

"No buts! Leave it be!"

Vegeta grumbled and glared at Ginyu one last time before going back into the house.


	3. Captain Ginyu's Tae Bo Haven

"It's coming on, Kaasan! Everyone come in here, quick!" Trunks shouted a week later from the resurrection escapade.

Vegeta and Bulma rushed in.

"Are you sure?" Bulma asked.

"Positive."

A few seconds later Ginyu and Co. appeared on the television screen. Jeice, Burter, Recoome, and Guldo were sitting on a park bench. Captain Ginyu came up to them and began to yell in their faces, spit flying everywhere.

"Hey weaklings!" Ginyu shouted. "Do you wanna be fit? Do you want to get all the women?"

The four "weaklings" nodded and wiped their faces with the backs of their hands.

Do you want to be unpopular, overweight, and sitting on your sofa every Friday night complaining how you can't get a date like this fool?"

They all shook their heads no and then a picture of Vegeta flashed across the screen. He was sitting on the couch, with a beer in his hand, and was, for some reason, fat. No, not fat. HUGE.

"Where the  _hell_  did he get that from?  _How_  did he get that in the first place?" the short saiyan yelled over his families' hysterical laughing.

Again the small group in the park shook their heads no.

"Well get off your lazy asses and come to..."

The scene changed to a nice building in downtown Satan City. About a mile from the Capsule Corp.

The whole Ginyu force shouted the last bit together. "CAPTAIN GINYU'S TAE BO HAVEN!!"

Now they were inside of the building. Ginyu spoke again. "With a little time, money, effort, money, did I mention money?... you can look just like this guy!"

There was Goku, grinning like an idiot, shirtless, and flexing his muscles.

"NANI?!" Vegeta raged. "How dare they make that baka of a third class soldier look good and insult me, the Prince of Vegeta-sei!!!"

Bulma and Trunks sweatdropped. "Oh here we go again," Bulma muttered.

"I will not stand for this!"

A grinning Ginyu came back onto camera. "So call 1-800-GO-GINYU! That's right, 1-800-GO-GINYU! All major credit cards accepted!"

Right before the commercial ended, a narrator's voice came on and it was speeded up.

"The fat picture may or may not have been computer enhanced. We are not at fault for any injuries you may receive and after the first week your money is non-refundable."

"Brat come on! We're reclaiming our honor!"

Trunks glared at him, or at least attempted to. "You mean  _your_  honor. I don't have anything to do with this."

"Fine then!" Vegeta ran *through* the front door. Then he stuck his head back in through the Vegeta-shaped hole he had created. "You know that you're paying for that remark when I get back, right?"

Trunks nodded, wincing at the pain that was to come.

"Good." He left.

"VEGETA! My door!" Bulma ran to the hole and screamed after him. "All hell is about to break loose. Trunks, you wanna see the show?"

"Hai, Kaasan!"

"Good! Let's go!"

***

"All right! Our grand opening is in a few minutes so we have to be prepared. Let us meditate to get ready for the time that is to come."

The Force nodded and began to levitate in the air in a lotus position, eyes closed.

That was what Vegeta saw as he arrived at the Tae Bo Haven.

"Hey Ginyu!"

"Vegetable Head, we're a little busy at the moment."

"I don't care! What was the meaning of portraying me as you did?!"

Ginyu hopped down from the air. "You've never did anything for me, refused to help when I needed it, and you're just plain ugly." He glared down at him. "Does that answer your question?"

Vegeta shook with rage. Just as he lunged for the purple alien, the ground began to shake.

Jeice, Burter, Recoome, and Guldo all opened their eyes at the same time.

Vegeta looked around. "Either that's some elephants stampeding or someone called out free food when Kakarott was around."

Ginyu looked at the main glass doors. "It's neither. Look!"

There they were, about 200 girls outside the doors, all with pens and autograph books.

"What the hell...?" Vegeta trailed off.

Ginyu went to answer the door.

"HEY YOU!" One girl screamed. "Where's the cute guy in orange from you commercial?!"

"YEAH!" Another shouted. "I want his autograph!"

"That's not the only thing I want..." The group laughed and rushed at the door. Ginyu jumped aside and tried not to be trampled but it was no use. The teenyboppers stepped all over him, the spike heels of their shoes leaving puncture wounds.

They were a female tornado, sucking up everything in their path until they realized that their idol wasn't there.

"Where is he?" About 50 shouted.

"Wait a minute! Look at this cutie!" A redhead pointed at Vegeta. "We can take him, he's just as good!"

Vegeta's eyes widened and for the first time in his life, he felt frightened. He turned to run but it was too late. Soon there were females all over him, yanking his hair, feeling his muscles, grabbing his arms, glomping his legs, and pulling at *much* more if you get my meaning.

This was also about the time Bulma showed up.

"VEGETA! WHAT THE  _ **HELL**_  ARE YOU DOING?" she yelled.

"I, this, we, these," he stuttered. "BULMA! HELP ME!!!" Vegeta tried to squirm out of their grasp but there were just too many.

Trunks thought this was extremely amusing. Until the girls spotted him and since he looked older than he was, they used their "Bishounen Radar" and flew at him like Bishounen Seeking missiles.

"OH MY GOD! KAASAN!" Trunks backed away.

"Run Trunks! Run far away!" Trunks took off into the air back to his home with the girls keeping chase all of the way.

A beatdown looking Vegeta was left behind.

He had scratch marks, bite marks, his hair was out of place and some of his spandex suit was missing for those who wanted souvenirs. Who knows how they got 'em, they just did.

"Woman, never let those people near me again!" And then he passed out.

Bulma looked at him with pity and then she gasped. "Oh my kami! Trunks!" She ran all the way to the Capsule Corp. thinking if they could do that to Vegeta.....

Ginyu and the Guys looked at each other. Then they looked at their ruined building.

"Back to the drawing board..." Ginyu said, sighing.


End file.
